Sakura
by Ame 00
Summary: Ini pertama kalinya Sakura jatuh cinta. Terasa aneh dan asing baginya hingga menimbulkan ketakutan yang membuatnya bimbang akan perasaannya sendiri. (OOC)


Sakura

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

_Ini pertama kalinya Sakura jatuh cinta. Terasa aneh dan asing baginya hingga menimbulkan ketakutan yang membuatnya bimbang akan perasaannya sendiri._

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi kalau aneh maklumin saja, tapi kalau tidak suka tolong jangan menghina baik cerita ataupun karakternya. Saya terima kritik yg membangun saja :D

.

.

.

Sakura meletakkan pensilnya di atas kertas putih yang kini terisi oleh jawaban-jawabannya. Ia memandang sekelilingnya yang terlihat riuh. Sebagian besar teman-temannya berdecak senang karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka sebagai siswa-siswi kelas 3 SMA. Singkatnya hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka melaksanakan ujian.

Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum gembira ketika ia berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan kelas. Beban yang selama ini mengusik hari-harinya telah berkuran setengah. Setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega karena ia tidak harus menghadap buku setiap hari. Sembari berjalan keluar kelas, gadis dengan tinggi 158 cm itu menyusun rencana liburan yang sangat dinanti-nantikannya.

"Sakura-chan!"

Kedua kaki kurus itu berhenti melangkah saat suara merdu seseorang yang sangat ia kenal mengumandangkan namanya. Berbalik, Sakura pun tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya, "Ino-chan, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata menggait lengan kiri Sakura dengan erat, "Apa kau sudah menentukan ingin berlibur kemana?"

Sakura tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Di depannya, Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan salah satu sahabatnya.

"Sedang ku fikirkan. Ku rasa aku tidak akan kemana-mana," Tuturnya pelan. Hinata melepas tangan Sakura dan bertolak pinggang, gadis manis itu menatap gemas salah satu sahabatnya yang sangat terobsesi dengan anime itu, "Jangan bilang kau ingin mengurung diri di kamarmu dan menghabiskan masa mudamu dengan anime-anime itu?"

Gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu itu hanya tertawa renyah sebagai jawabannya. Sakura menutup telinga saat Hinata mulai berceloteh panjang lebar tentang masa muda.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakannya? Kau akan kuliah jauh ke Konoha. Dan dia akan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke luar negri. Ku rasa ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk bicara dengannya,"

Suasana tiba-tiba canggung saat Ino membuka topic yang sangat sensitive untuk gadis merah muda itu. sakura hanya tertawa kaku dan memainkan jari-jemarinya, "Entahlah Ino… Aku sendiri masih ragu dengan perasaanku. Ku rasa saat seseorang jatuh cinta ia akan merasa berdebar-debar dan merasa sangat senang untuk alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku tidak merasakan itu semua. Aku hanya… Bagaimana aku mengatakannya… Aku tidak bisa menghapus bayangannya dari ingatanku. Apa itu termasuk suka atau apa? ku rasa lebih baik cukup kita saja yang tahu,"

Raut wajah Sakura terlihat begitu sedih. Di satu sisi ia sedih akan meninggalkan teman-temannya dan meninggalkan orang itu atau ditinggalkan orang itu, namun di sisi lain ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Apakan yang ia rasakan itu benar rasa cinta, atau hanya rasa penasaran? Tapi jika itu hanyalah rasa ingin tahunya kenapa ia terus memikirkan orang itu setiap waktu? Dan jika ia memang benar menyukai orang itu, kenapa ia tidak merasakan debaran-debaran aneh? Mengapa ia selalu takut tiap kali pemuda itu dekat dengannya?

"Ku rasa tak masalah jika kau mengatakannya. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal jika benar apa yang kau rasakan itu adalah suka," Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya saat merasakan sentuhan di bahunya. Ia menatap lama wajah Hinata dan menimbang-nimbang saran gadis manis itu. mendesah pelan Sakura pun membuka suara, "Tapi bagaimana jika itu bukan suka? Bagaimana jika itu hanyalah rasa ingin tahuku yang tidak jelas?"

"Tidak mungkin itu rasa ingin tahu. Wajahmu memerah tiap kali kau dekat dengannya," Ada nada geram terselip disetiap kalimat yang Ino lontarkan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak merasa wajahku memerah!"

Ino mengurut keningnya yang terasa begitu terik, "Terserah kau saja," Berdebat dengan Sakura adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang.

Sakura meremas dadanya yang berdebar kencang. Perasaan aneh yang sangat tidak ia sukai menyeruak masuk dan mengusknya. Bayang-bayang wajah Sasuke yang tertawa renyah bersama teman-temannya berkeliaran di otaknya tanpa bisa ia enyahkan.

.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi di belakangnya. Tepat di sampingnya sebatang pohon besar yang terlihat sangat tua, berdiri kokoh tanpa ada sehelai daun pun menghiasi pohon itu. dari kabar yang ia dengar, sejak pertama sekolah ini dibangun pohon itu tidak pernah berdaun. Tapi pohon itu terlihat sehat dan subur. Kepala sekolah tidak berniat memotong pohon itu, alasannya karena pohon itu terlalu unik untuk dipotong dan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pohon itu.

Berbagai cerita dengan bumbu-bumbu berbeda menyebar tanpa ada yang tahu pasti kebenarannya. Tapi Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia tidak tertarik dengan cerita yang beredar tentang pohon itu, ia hanya suka berada di sini. Di taman belakang sekolah ditemani sebatang pohon aneh dan desir angin yang memainkan lembut rambut soft pinknya. Pelahan Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia teringat dengan perkataan Ino beberapa saat yang lalu.

Benar… Sebentar lagi ia akan berpisah dengan Sasuke. Benar-benar berpisah dengannya untuk waktu yang lama. Meski sahabat-sahabatnya selalu mendesaknya untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada pemuda itu, tapi Sakura tidak pernah yakin akan perasaannya sendiri. Benar kah yang ia rasakan itu cinta? Benar kah ia menyukai Sasuke?

Sakura mendesah dan membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Sinar hangat matahari menerpa wajah putih pucatnya. Mungkin karena terlalu lama duduk dibawah terik sinar matahari ia merasa sedikit pusing. Gadis itu mudah sekali sakit. Kondisi fisiknya benar-benar buruk, bahkan jauh di bawah buruk. Ia jarang keluar rumah, tidak pernah olah raga, dan makan yang paling ia benci adalah makanan yang mengandung sayuran dan daging, pola makannya juga sangat buruk. Tidak heran tekanan darah Sakura sangat rendah hingga membuatnya merasa sering pusing dan sering pingsan. Ia harus bolak-balik rumah sakit karena kesehatannya yang sering menurun. Ia pun harus rutin meminum obat penambah darah.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia mendesah berat. Sepertinya ia punya satu lagi alasan untuk tidak mengutaraka perasaan yang belum ia yakini ; mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan melirik dirinya yang sakit-sakitan, lemah, dan tidak menarik.

"Tidak, tidak… Itu tidak mungkin," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura,"

Tubuh Sakura menegang saat merasakan kedua tangan besar menekan bahu kecilnya, ia menoleh dan terkejut setengah mati melihat Sasuke menyeringai kearahnya. Pemuda itu berjalan kearah Sakura dan duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sakura heran dan panic. Lagi. Ia merasakan tubuhnya panas dan gerah. Dadanya berdegup kencang tiap kali berdekatan dengan pemuda yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Apa-apa itu? kita sebentar lagi akan berpisah, begitu caramu bicara dengan teman yang akan meninggalkanmu?" Ujar Sasuke kesal. Sakura menunduk dan meremas roknya dengan kuat. Tanpa Sakura sadari, tatapan Sasuke perlahan menjadi sayu dan terlihat sedikit bercahaya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya terkejut kau ada di sini. Biasanya kau selalu bersama dengan teman-temanmu," Sakura memperlebar jarak di antara mereka saat sadar Sasuke duduk terlalu dekat dengannya. Alis Sasuke sedikit menikuk saat melihat Sakura mengambil jarak darinya.

'Ada apa dengannya?' batinnya kesal.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sakura tanpa menatap pemuda itu. entah lah tapi Sakura merasa tidak berani menatap langsung iris seindah langit malam itu.

"Kenapa kau bicara seakan-akan kau tidak senang aku berada di dekatmu. Kau takut padaku?" Sasuke berkata dengan wajah datar dan kedua mata yang memandang lurus ke depan. Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengarnnya. Ia harus pergi, jika terus berada di samping Sasuke ia tidak akan tahan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Dasar aneh. Ya sudah kalau tidak mau jawab, aku pergi," Sakura bangkit dan berniat untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun tangan besar pemuda kapten tim basket yang sudah mengundurkan diri itu mencengkram tangan yang dua kali lebih kecil darinya. Menahan tangan untuk untuk tidak beranjak kemana-mana.

"Aku ke sini untuk menucapkan salam perpisahan denganmu. Jangan bersikap sinis begitu. Aku tidak akan melukaimu Sakura, kau tidak perlu setegang itu,"

Rasa takut mulai menjalari benak dan tubuh Sakura. Apakah Sasuke sadar keanehan pada dirinya.

'Tidak! Aku harus pergi!'

"Aku tidak tegang dan aku tidak takut! Sekarang lepaskan tanganku Sasuke, kita bisa bicara baik-baik," Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangan besar Sasuke, namun pemuda itu malah berdiri dan menatap tajam kedua manic giok redupnya.

"Tidak. Kalau ku lepaskan kau pasti akan lari. Kenapa kau selalu lari saat ada di dekatku? Apa aku menakutimu? Aku menyesal karena dulu pernah membuatmu pingsan, tapi aku sudah minta maaf-"

"Bukan itu! Aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki," Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke. Ia merasa begitu panic dan takut sekarang. Ia panic karena Sasuke telah sadar semua tingkah anehnya yang selama ini berusaha ia tutupi. Dan ia takut, takut karena di tempat ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Ia takut Sasuke akan melakukan kekerasan padanya. Sakura pernah mendengar kabar yang kurang enak tentang pemuda bertubuh tegap dan kekar di depannya itu.

"Tidak ingin terlalu dekat katamu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kiba dan Chouji? Kau terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja berada di dekatnya. Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Sakura meringis saat Sasuke mencengkram tangannya terlalu keras, "Kenapa kau jadi begitu pemaksa? Hentikan! Kau menyakitiku Sasuke!" Pekik Sakura saat ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit di tangannya. Sasuke melepaskannya dan sedikit menyesal ketika melihat pergelangan tangan Sakura memerah.

"Maaf. Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Itu saja,"

Sakura menatap heran Sasuke. Gadis berambut pendek itu pun kembali duduk di tempatnya semula diikuti Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke mengalah, ia sengaja memberi jarak yang luas untuk Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dan lari darinya.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus mencariku? Kau bisa menemuiku saat upacara kelulusan nanti,"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia mendesah dan menyenderkan punggungnya seperti yang dilakukan gadis itu, "Karena kau berbeda. Kau special,"

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya dan menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Wajahnya memucat, ia seperti tidak bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lagi.

"Maksudku kau kan temanku yang paling unik, jadi aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisaan denganmu secepat yang aku bisa,"

Tidak. Sakura mendengarnya. Pemuda itu berkata ia berbeda. Ia… Spesial? Sakura meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Ia harus pergi. Ia tidak mau berada di tempat itu lebih lama apalagi bersama Sasuke di dekatnya dan menatapnya begitu lekat dengan pandangan sayu dan senyum lembut yang asing bagi Sakura.

"Maaf aku harus pergi. Sepertinya Sasori-nii sudah sampai,"

Sakura bangkit dengan panic. Saat melihat Sasuke hendak bangkit, gadis itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Mengejar Sakura bukanlah yang yang susah baginya. Itu semudah menjentikkan jarinya. Yang ia takutkan gadis itu akan menolak berada di dekatnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal dengan erat, pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang dan menatap punggung mungil Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Saso-nii, maaf menunggu lama," Sakura mencengkram erat lengan besar Sasori dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sasori sedikit panic melihat keadaan adiknya yang aneh.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau lari-lari begitu?" Sasori turun dari motornya dan mengelap wajah adik perempuan satu-satunya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Bisa-"

"Sakura!"

Suara berat itu membuat tubuhnya menegang. Sakura menarik lengan Sasori dan ia terlihat begitu panic, "Nii-chan, nii-chan, ayo kita pulang! Kepalaku pusing,"

Dengan panic Sasori menaiki motornya dan memberikan helm cadangan ke Sakura, "Baiklah," Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin Sakura jatuh sakit. Satu minggu sebelum ujian saja gadis itu harus menginap di rumah sakit Karen asmahnya kambuh. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Sakura berdiri menahan pusing dan membiarkan adik tersayangnya masuk rumah sakit lagi. Jika itu terjadi, Sasori bisa menjedotkan kepaanya ke tembok hingga tempurung kepalanya retak.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat mengejar Sakura, Sakura telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Sasori. Sasuke mendecih dan menendang kesal udara kosong. Ia meremas ponsel biru muda di tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap datar gadis cantik di belakangnya, "Karin? Kau sudah selesai rapat?" gadis itu memeluk erat lengan Sasuke dan mengecup singkat sudut bibir Sasuke, "Begitu lah. Pulang sekarang?"

Pemuda itu memandang ponsel flip biru muda di tangannya sebelum mengangguk dan menyeringai kearahnya. Ia memberi kecupan singkat di bibir ranum gadis merah maroon itu.

"Ponsel siapa itu Sasuke-kun?" Karin tidak sengaja melihat ponsel biru muda dengan gantungan bola bulu yang lucu berwarna soft pink. Tidak mungkin itu milik Sasuke.

"Ini punya temanku,"

Sasuke memasukkan ponsel Sakura kedalam saku celananya dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Karin menuju tempat parker. Sebelah tangannya melingkar erat pinggang ramping Karin. Dan gadis itu terlihat senang-senang saja diperlakukan begitu mesra oleh kekasih barunya itu.

.

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada. Kemana ini? Tidak ada dimana-mana!"

Sakura menjambak rambut pendeknya frustasi. Ia sudah membongkar tas sekolahnya namun ia tidak menemukan ponselnya dimanapun. Ia hampir saja menangis namun suara bel yang berbunyi berkali-kali mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Sakura berlari kearah pintu dan membuka pintu itu, "Ya?"

Kedua mata Sakura membulat saat melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Itu Sasuke…. Dan kekasihnya.

"Ini, ponselmu tertinggal di bangku taman. Aku mencoba memanggilmu tadi, tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengarku?"

Lagi. Tatapan sayu itu terarah kepadanya. Tubuh Sakura menegang, dan tengkuknya merinding. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Karin yang tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

"Maaf… Tadi aku tidak enak badan," Sakura mengambil ponsel itu tanpa ada niat bersentuhan langsung dengan tangan besar pemuda tinggi tegap dan berkulit sedikit gelap darinya itu.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu Haruno-san,"

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tepatnya berusaha untuk tersenyum. Ia melihat sepasang kekasih itu mejauhinya hingga menghilang. Rumah Karin memang melewati rumahnya. Tapi Sakura tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke saat tahun Sasuke dan Karin resmi pacaran.

.

Sakura menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi hidungnya. Kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi bulan madu keluar negri, dan kakaknya menginap beberapa hari di rumah temannya Karen harus mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Tinggal lah Sakura sendiri di rumah besar itu.

Saat kedua iris emeraldnya akan tertutup rapat, namun dering ponsel yang ia letakkan tepat disampingnya membuat ia harus kembali membuka matanya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat nomor asing yang tidak ia kenal, 'Mungkin ini nii-chan,' ia teringat tentang ponsel Sasori yang tertinggal di ruang tamu. Sepertinya saat berkemas tadi pemuda tampan itu luma memasukkan ponselnya.

"Halo,"

"Yo! Sakura,"

Sakura tidak percaya dengan suara yang ia dengar, "Sa-Sasuke? Bagai… Bagaimana kau-" Ucapan Sakura terputus. Tentu saja. Diam-diam Sasuke pasti mencari tahu nomor ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali? Hanya menyimpan nomor keluargamu, sahabatmu dan Chouji. Apa kau menyukainya?" Sasuke mendesis tak suka saat mengucapkan nama Choujin, dan Sakura bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Tubuh Sakura panas dingin. Nada bicara Sasuke yang terkesan nakal benar-benar mengganggunya, "Kalau tidak ada perlu jangan hubungi aku-"

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap sinis padaku? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu? Apa aku… Menakutimu?"

Jantung Sakura berdegup berkali-kali lipat. Lewat kaca jendela kamarnya, ia bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Ini kah wajahnya saat ia bicara dengan Sasuke?

"_**Kau menyukainya!"**_

Tidak. Ini tidak boleh dilanjutkan.

"aku-"

"Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu. Besok ku tunggu kau di taman pukul 9 pagi,"

"Aku tidak-"

"Kalau kau menolak, aku sendiri yang akan datang ke rumahmu,"

"Apa-"

"Ku harap kau datang. Bye!"

TUUT TUUT TUUT TUUT

Sakura meremas kuat ponsel biru mudanya. Pemuda itu benar-benar egois, tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Memutuskan seenaknya. Dan mengancamnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

Sakura memandang pantulan tubuhnya di cermin. Ia mengenakan T-shirt merah lengan panjang dengan gambar kucing lucu di sudut bajunya, dan celana panjang hitam yang menutupi kedua kaki kurusnya. Sakura menyisir pelan helaian rambut lembutnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bimbang. Apakah keputusannya benar? Tidakkah sebaiknya ia mengajak Ino atau Hinata?

"Lebih baik aku mengajak mereka,"

Saat Sakura hendak membuka ponselnya, bel rumahnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Sakura mendesah dengan kesal karena orang itu memencet bel rumahnya berkali-kali.

"Ya!"

Kedua mata Sakura melotot saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Desis Sakura. Pemuda itu menunduk dan menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi gadis itu (sasuke : 194 cm, sakura : 158 cm).

"Menjemputmu. Aku tidak yakin kau akan datang, makanya aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kau datang," Seringai jahil tersungging manis di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

Sakura mendesah dan melirik pemuda yang kini duduk manis di bangku taman.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sakura sedikit waspada saat Sasuke duduk menghadapnya dan menyodorkan tangannya. Dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya, Sasuke berkata pelan, "Aku ingi kita berjabat tangan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kemarin aku tidak sempat mengatakannya,"

Jadi pemuda itu masih memikirkan soal perpisahan mereka? Merasa tak enak hati, Sakura pun menjabat tangan Sasuke lembut. Sasuke menjabat tangannya begitu erat dan lama. Ia menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Jujur, dada Sakura kini berdetak dengan kencang, ada sesuatu yang ingin meledak di dalam tubuhnya, tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa takut. Ketakutan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu itu apa.

"Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi," Ujar Sasuke tulus.

"Kenapa kau sampai sengotot ini?" Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai yang lebar, "Entahlah… Kenapa ya…"

Sakura mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke dan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tangan besar dan kasar Sasuke menjabat tangannya seperti enggan dilepaskan. Ini saat terakhirnya bisa bicara dengan Sasuke. Mungkin setelah itu ia tidak akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu untuk selamanya. Terlintas di fikirannya tidak ada salahnya mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Toh pemuda itu sudah memiliki Karin dan akan pergi jauh ke Amerika.

Menarik nafas, Sakura meremas ujung kaosnya setelah tangannya dibebaskan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf kalau sudah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikapku selama ini. Tapi Sasuke, aku ingin kau mendengarkanku tanpa harus menjawab atau mengatakan apapun," Sakura menatap dalam-dalam kedua obsidian yang selalu terlihat selalu sayu tiap kali bertatapan dengannya. Sakura sempat melihat kedua mata Sasuke berkilat aneh sebelum pemuda itu mengangguk paham.

"Pertama aku tidak membencimu. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun membencimu. Aku hanya merasa sediki tidak nyaman saat berada di dekatmu. Dan itu menimbulkan sedikit ketakutan dalam diriku. Tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah membencimu,

"Alasan kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekatmu, mungkin karena aku menyukaimu. Mungkin… Ku-kurasa. Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah ini perasaan suka atau hanya penasaran saja. Tapi Ino berkata padaku bahwa itu adalah suka. Wajahku memerah saat bicara atau dekat denganmu, jantungku berdegup tak karuan tiap kali kau melihatmu, aku selalu panic saat kau mengajakku bicara, dan ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang seperti ingin meledak.

"Aku tidak yakin… Ta-tapi ku rasa aku memang menyukaimu"

Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya mendengar penuturan singkat Sakura. Gadis itu, gadis yang selalu menghindarinya…. menyukainya?

"Aku tidak mengharapkan jawabanmu. Tidak sungguh, aku tidak menginginkan jawabanmu. Kau sudah memiliki Karin, dan aku tidak ingin ada masalah dengan hubunganmu. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarnya. Mendengar apa yang aku rasakan tentangmu,"

Sakura mengatakannya sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Sasuke masih tidak percaya. Gadis itu menyukainya?

Rasanya begitu lega. Dada Sakura terasa begitu lapang dan entah mengapa ia merasa bisa lebih tenang.

"Terimakasih… Sudah mau jujur dan mengutarakan perasaanmu,"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut, "Ku dengar kau akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu ke luar negri? Semoga sukses, Sasuke. Dan semoga kau bisa menghilangkan sifat mesummu itu,"

Sasuke tertawa begitu renyah dan mengacak-ngacak gemas pucuk kepala Sakura, "Untuk yang terakhir aku tidak bisa jamin,"

Tubuh Sakura memang menegang, tapi ia tidak lagi merasa setakut dulu. Kini semua rahasia yang ia simpan sudah ia utarakan. Semua perasaannya. Dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Sasuke sudah tahu alasannya.

Melirik jam di tangannya, Sakura pun bangkit dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera pulang. Sasuke berniat menawarinya tumpangan, namun gadis itu menolak dengan halus. Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat punggung mungil gadis itu hingga akhirnya kedua matanya tidak lagi melihat sosok teman sekelasnya yang paling unik itu.

Selepas Sakura pergi, Sasuke kembali duduk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka suatu folder yang diberi kata sandi. Setelah memasukkan kata sandi yang hanya ia sendiri yang tahu, Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat satu-satunya foto. Foto seorang gadis manis dengan rambut soft pink sebahu.

Dengan latar gedung olah raga, Sakura tersenyum lembut dengan Hinata yang tersenyum lebar di sampingnya. Sakura begitu cantik dan manis di foto itu. Diam-diam Sasuke membuka-buka album Sakura dan melihat-lihat foto yang kebanyakan adalah foto keluarga dan sahabatnya. Hanya ada satu foto Sakura di album itu, yaitu ia bersama Hinata di gedung olah raga. Dan tanpa ada yang tahu, Sasuke mengirim foto Sakura dan menyimpannya di folder yang berbeda dan dilengkapi dengan password.

Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa Sasuke melakukan itu. seringai Sasuke semakin melebar.

"Hm…"

.

Sakura berjalan tenang menuju rumahnya. prasaannya kini jauh lebih baik daripada kemarin. Beban yang selama ini ia tahan kini sudah lepas. Ia sudah mengatakan semuanya kepada Sasuke. Sakura tidak begitu memperdulikan jawaban Sasuke, karena Sasuke pasti memilih Karin daripada dirinya. Tapi tidak masalah. Setidaknya ia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya yang selama ia pendam. Sepertinya ini akan menajadi berita yang mengejutkan bagi kedua sahabatnya.

F I N

* * *

Wkwkwk akhirnya selesai juga. meski seharusnya tidak seperti ini sih TTATT

Fic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari kisah cinta saya sendiri, disini saya sebagai Sakura-chan (tentu saja kisah cinta saya tidak sama persis dengan fic ini) XD #gak nanya

Hanya bedanya saya tidak sempat mengutarakan perasaan saya kepada orang itu :3

Saya mohon maaf kalau masih terdapat banyak sekali kesalahan :)

Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita saya (yang menurut saya sendiri tidak jelas) :*

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah repot2 membaca (dan kalau ada yg memberi ripiw wkwkwk) XD


End file.
